Moments to Remember
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Sequel to When Forgetting Something Can Change Your Life. DxS.


"Caden, come here." Serena picked up the little boy, hoisting him up so that he could see the twins. "That's Ryder..and that's Isabelle."

Caden wrinkled his little nose as he looked down at the two. "They're so small. How come they're so small?"

"Because they're babies." Serena giggled, playing with his hair.

"But you and daddy said I'm a baby too, and I'm not small."

"Yes Caden, but you're five years old. They were only born two weeks ago."

"Well I still think they're small." He said decisively, turning to grin at her. "They're gonna grow bigger, right?"

"You bet they are." Dan's voice came from the doorway, causing both Caden and Serena to turn around.

"Daddy!" Caden jumped off Serena's lap, running towards his father.

"Hey buddy," Dan smiled, picking up Caden easily. "How is my little boy doing today?"

"Daddy, I'm not a little boy! I'm a man, just like you. Remember?"

"Can't believe I forgot, sorry buddy. Hey, someone's waiting for you downstairs, you should go say hello." Dan set Caden down and the little boy bolted out of the room, rushing downstairs. Dan turned to Serena, a grin on his face. "Hey,"

She stood up, slowly walking over to him and bringing their lips together in a fiery kiss. "I missed you today," she murmured, starting to undo his tie.

"I missed you too," he mumbled, capturing her lips in another kiss. "You were on my mind during the entire meeting."

She pecked his lips one more time before leading him over to the cribs. "And how was the meeting?"

"Good, I showed them my idea, they loved it and now we're quite a bit richer." He chuckled lightly, reaching down to play with Isabelle's hand. "The twins doing okay?"

"Perfect, especially since their big brother decided to play with them today. They missed their daddy though," she said, leaning into him.

"Well daddy will take over for the rest of the day," he said, smiling at her. "I know how tired you are because of all these meetings I keep having to go to. But today was the last meeting for a while and I have plans to make it all up to you tonight."

She blushed, kissing his cheek. "You don't have to. You know how much I love doing this."

"I know you love being a mom, but I also know how much you love being a wife," he murmured huskily, kissing her. "Besides, its almost winter, our favorite season."

"Dan, its barely fall." She giggled, pulling back as Ryder babbled, calling out for attention. "Hey baby, don't worry mommy didn't forget you."

"Why do I get the feeling that they're going to be interrupting as much as Caden?" He laughed, his arms around her waist, his head resting just between her neck and shoulder. "I think we'll have to get Nate to babysit after a while."

"Well Caden's starting first grade next week, isn't he? Then we'll have mornings for as long as the twins let us."

Dan laughed, tightening his hold on Serena. "Kids change everything, but, you know, I wouldn't trade this, any of this."

"Even the whole me losing my memory bit?"

"No," he admitted, to her surprise. "I got you to fall in love with me all over again."

"You're such a romantic," she giggled, turning his arms so that she could peck his lips. "How did I get so lucky?"

He chuckled, kissing her temple. "Darling, I think that we've established that _I'm _the lucky one."

"Even in college, when you were the only one with a pregnant wife?" She teased, pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

He laughed, kissing her again. "Hey, having a pregnant wife was pretty damn amazing."

"Really? Even when I kept you from all the frat parties?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Let's see, cheap beer or hot wife?" He pretended to think over it, eyes twinkling. "Yeah, I think hot wife wins, besides pregnancy makes you horny."

She rolled her eyes, kissing him. "Well you're wrong, seeing my handsome husband is what makes me horny."

"Momma, you have horns again?" Caden popped out from behind the door, grinning mischievously.

Dan turned around, on the verge of groaning. "Mommy's just telling me what she's going to be for Halloween. Isn't Uncle Nate downstairs?"

Caden nodded, his dark blonde head bobbing. "Yeah, and then Uncle Chuck came and Uncle Nate looked really really sorry and Uncle Chuck looked like he wanted to hit him. But then Uncle Nate 'pologized and Uncle Chuck told me to come up here."

"Maybe I should go see what's going on," Dan said, concerned. "If you hear any yelling, stay upstairs."

Serena giggled, pecking him on the cheek. "Have fun."

He rolled his eyes, walking out the door. Caden turned to Serena, eyes wide. "Is daddy gonna get hurt?"

"I don't think so baby," she laughed, kissing the top of his head. "Daddy's really strong."

"Yeah but Uncle Nate's muscles are huge!"

She laughed, picking the little boy up. "Why don't we go and watch?"

"But daddy tol' us to stay up here!"

"Its okay, we'll just have to be really really quiet." She walked over to the door, peeking over the staircase. Caden followed suit, his hands wrapped tight around Serena. They looked down, only to see Dan smiling up at them.

"Spying?" He called up, smirking.

Serena quickly ducked back, giggling. "Looks like daddy caught us."

* * *

"So, were you having fun spying on me while I was mediating?" Dan murmured, an eyebrow raised as he looked over at Serena.

"We were worried about you. You son was convinced Nate had bigger muscles than you did."

He scowled, shaking his head. "Nate's not allowed to babysit anymore."

Serena giggled, leaning into Dan. "Oh calm down. You're much cuter than Nate anyway."

"I'm cute?"

She rolled her eyes, hands on both sides of his face. "Oh, does someone need their ego stroked?"

He narrowed his eyes playfully as he said, "Someone's a little wily today, isn't she?"

"I just miss you, is all. With the twins and Caden, we haven't exactly had time to do our...extracurricular activities." She murmured, kissing him lightly.

"Thank God they all decide to nap at the same time." Dan said, his arms slipping around Serena's waist. He leaned forward, his lips pressing familiarly against hers. He groaned as she rubbed against him, his grip on her tightening. "I love you."

She smiled against his lips, breathing him in. "I love you too." She kissed his jaw line. "So so much."

"I was thinking," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "since you and I can't go anywhere for a while, we have a romantic night in. Get Blair to babysit in the other wing, keep the twins on our side and pray that they'll be well behaved."

"Yeah?" She smiled at him, elated that he would come up with such an idea. "You know, Dan, Blair kind of hinted at not having anywhere to go. Do you think, maybe, she could stay with us?"

"Sure, did she ask you?" At Serena's hesitation, he laughed, pressing another kiss to her lips. "I love you. You're entirely too caring for your own good. We'll see if Blair can babysit tomorrow and then have Caden work on getting her to stay in the other wing. That okay?"

"You're the greatest husband ever, you know that?"

"Only when it's coming from the world's greatest wife." She beamed and leaned into kiss him when a cry came from the other room. "That's Isabelle. I'll get her." Dan pressed a kiss to her cheek, and left the room, tie swaying in his brisk movements.


End file.
